Reylo One-Shots
by lilcinnamonroll
Summary: I can't get these two out of my mind, and I've seen some prompts that I wanted to write that (probably) wouldn't fit into my other story, "Teacher". So this is just going to be a collection of one-shots based on prompts from Tumblr or other places, like your comments! Enjoy.
1. Kiss Me

"Kiss me," Rey demanded. She stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eyes.

"What?" Kylo laughed.

"You heard me. Take off your mask."

"Bossy," he teased.

"I swear to god, you take that mask off and kiss me right now, Ben Solo, or I'll… I'll.. Well, I don't know what I'll do, but you don't want to find out."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kylo hissed. Still, he took off his mask. "It's Kylo." He wrapped his strong arms around her and brought her even closer.

His lips felt soft on Rey's own and she kissed him back.

"See? You're kissing Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo." He said his old name quieter. Rey giggled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Ben_." Kylo scowled. Rey wanted him to use that name again. She liked that name. It fit him.

"Ben is dead. Just like his father," Kylo growled.

"Yikes, can we _not_ talk about dead people while we're kissing? I like Ben. It's a nice name."

"It's not mine," Kylo insisted. "Not anymore. Not again."

 **A/N: Did I mention I can't get these two out of my head? This one's short, but it was begging to be written.**


	2. Cold

Rey shivered.

"It's a lot colder here than what I'm used to on Jakku," she told Kylo, who was staring at her.

"Here." Kylo took off his cape and draped it over Rey. Rey snuggled into the fabric.

"Softer than it looks," she said happily. She could also smell a little bit of Kylo's cologne on the black fabric.

A few hours later, when they were back on the ship, Rey snuck away from Kylo before he could ask for his cape back. Rey sat on her bed, still wrapped in Kylo's cape. She fell asleep using the cape as a blanket and smiling.

The next day, Rey woke up to a light knocking on her door.

"Rey?" Kylo called from the other side of the door. She stumbled out of bed, having never taken off the cape. Kylo was a lot taller than her, so there was a lot of fabric. Halfway to the door, she tripped on the cape.

"Ow!" Rey cried as she face planted. Out in the hallway, Kylo heard her cry of pain.

"Rey, are you okay?" When she didn't respond, he used the Force to open the door and stepped inside. Instantly he saw her, lying on the ground, tangled in his cape. Rey blushed as red as Kylo's lightsaber.

"I tripped." Kylo sighed and helped Rey stand up. Kylo was wearing his usual outfit, save for the lack of a helmet and, obviously, his cape.

"Can I have that back?"

"But it smells so nice," Rey said.

"What," he asked.

"Like you." Rey's blush intensified. "It smells like you."

"You think I smell nice?" Kylo wished he had his mask to cover up the fact that he was probably as red as Rey. She nodded shyly.

"Why," Kylo started, grabbing Rey's hand. "Do you need a cape that smells like me when you have me?" Kylo took his free hand and put it on Rey's back. He pulled her closer and Rey rested her head on his chest, under his chin.

"Okay, you win," Rey sighed. She took the cape off and draped it over Kylo's shoulders. He struck a model pose.

"How do I look?"

"Adorable," Rey giggled. "It'd be more threatening with the mask, but I like seeing your face." Rey tried to take a step, but she must have hurt her ankle when she fell earlier. She started to fall, but Kylo caught her before she hit the ground.

He picked her up like he had when they'd first met. He carried her to her bed and set her down. He kneeled on the floor in front of her, and because he was so tall, they were eye-to-eye.

Rey leaned closer to Kylo and put her head on his shoulder. The two sat like that quietly, Rey's nose in Kylo's long, black hair. After a minute or two, Rey pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I have a question."

"Okay," Kylo respond nervously.

"What shampoo do you use?" Rey asked. "Your hair smells really nice." Kylo might not laugh much, but when he did, it was Rey's favorite sound.

 **A/N: this is kind of a combination of a few prompts. I really wanted to write the one about Rey not giving back Kylo's cape, and I decided to stuff in the thing about Kylo's laugh. Comment some ideas for one shots? Thanks 3**


	3. Buffet

**A/N: Inspired by a post I saw on the Emo Kylo Ren Twitter.**

"You know," Kylo started, gesturing around them. "I can take whatever I want."

"Kylo, I know how buffets work," Rey giggled. He punched her playfully on the arm and they got in line. Rey piled lettuce and other vegetables on her plate at the salad bar and put a chunk of iceberg on Kylo's plate.

"Why?" he asked.

"All you have on there is pizza, Kylo. You need veggies," Rey protested. He held up a slice of supreme pizza for Rey to see.

"This one has onions _and_ peppers. Veggies."

"Nope, doesn't count."

"You sound like Leia. Next thing I know, you're not going to let me near the desserts table!"

"Uh huh," Rey mumbled absentmindedly. "Where's the desserts table?" Kylo pointed, and Rey handed him her plate. "I'll be back."

Kylo chuckled and set their plates on a table near the back of the restaurant. After a few minutes, Rey came back, with a plate of brownies, and one in her mouth.

"That's a lot of brownies," Kylo remarked.

"It's a buffet," Rey shrugged. "They're good. Want some? I did grab 23, so I wouldn't mind sharing."

"What happened to 'you need veggies, Kylo'," he teased, grabbing a couple of the brownies off of her plate.

"Brownies happened. What happened to not going out in public without your mask?"

"You happened." Kylo leaned across the table and Rey closed her eyes. He closed the gap between them and at the same time, picked up the plate and set it on the table next to them. A moment later, Rey noticed the brownies were gone.

"Kylo!" she protested.

"Nope," Kylo laughed. He stabbed a piece of lettuce with a fork and handed it to Rey. "You need your veggies."


End file.
